Luffy's thoughts on Shirahoshi
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: This is just a Luffy's thoughts on the mermaid princess Shirahoshi. It is a LuffyxShirahoshi fanfic. Luffy is a simple guy so his thoughts are blunt and straightfoward


**Luffy's thoughts on Shirahoshi**

As the name suggest this story is about Luffy's thoughts of Shirahoshi. I know Luffy is a simple guy so I tried to keep it simple. Also his thoughts would be pretty much the same as the manga with the addition of the LuffyxShirahoshi element. My first fanfic. Enjoy

When I met her, I didn't like her. She's a big giant crybaby and a weakling. Geez why did she have to cry so much. All I wanted was some food. But I didn't want her to get hurt so I jumped in. She stopped crying and I realized she was really shy and nice. We started get along and she gave me a ton of food. She said her name was Shirahoshi. That's hard to pronounce. We were talking but she just rudely poked me. When I shouted at her she began crying again. I didn't like her. However since she gave me free food I would help her by taking her on a walk.

I asked her where she wanted to go but she started crying again. Geez what's wrong with that big crybaby. Why is she crying so much just for saying what she wants. She finally said she wanted to go to that Sea Forest and I offered to protect her from all the flying things. She began crying again and she was happy. I didn't like her crying but I liked that she was really happy. She was cute but I was annoyed at her crying.

She reminded me of someone, myself. When I met Ace, I too was a crybaby and Ace's was always shouting at me and saying mean things to me. But I still warmed up to him and loved him as my big brother. He along with Shanks helped me become stronger to protect my nakama. She is a crybaby just like I was. Ace's shouting and saying mean things helped me stopped being a crybaby and a weakling. Maybe me doing the same thing to her would help.

We reached the surface where the guy sending flying objects at her tried to kill her. Like hell she is my friend and I said that I would protect her and so I did. I knocked that Vander Decken guy out and then escaped.

We got to the sea forest where I reunited with some of my nakama, Jinbe, Camie, Pappug and Hachi where we learned and Shirahoshi's mom. I got bored some time later but I wanted to kick that Hody guy's ass for threatening my nakama and Jinbe's and Weakling's.

We went to the battlefield where I learned that Shirahoshi was not as weak as I thought. No she was no weak. She was strong. Still a crybaby but a strong crybaby. I saved her dad. I wanted to help her just as much as I wanted to help Jinbe and my nakama along with this country. I began beating up that Hody guy though he was like a tank. Then a huge ship came buy where Shirahoshi offered to give her life for her people. Jeez she's so reckless. But she is REALLY strong. First she keeps the pain of knowing her mom's murdered in her and not hating him out of a promise and now she offers to give her life for her people. She is truly strong and I will protect her. Sanji was going but I told him to stay and I would go instead. He agreed. I had faith in him but I wanted to be the one to protect and save her.

Shirahoshi continued to try and draw the giant ship towards her knowing she would die. She was getting tired and exhausted but she still continued. She was truly strong and I was liking her more and more each second. I also wanted to help her more and more. After fighting Hody with the help of her brothers the huge ship began falling and it would destroy Fishman Island. My nakama is there, Jinbe and my friends is there. This is her country and her people. I would not let them die. I tried to destroy but Hody bastard kept getting in the way. He tried to kill Weakyhoshi several times but like hell would I let that happen. I eventually beat him and I tried to destroy the giant ship with an elephant gatling. But my wound was taking its toll. As I was destroying the ship, she just swam right in front of me and told me to stop. Why the hell would she do that. I told her to get out of the way and she replied that it was enough. Soon sea kings came out of no where and stopped the ship from falling. I was happy. Everyone including her was safe. I could sleep and I finally succumbed to my injuries. I woke up to see her everyone, Jinbe, my nakama and her beautiful smile. And I also wanted Jinbe to be my nakama.

When we were leaving she tried to stop us. I really wanted to go to the New World but she said there was going to be a banquet with plenty of food. So we stayed longer. During an explanation from Jinbe about Akainu becoming fleet admiral and Blackbear becoming a Yonko I sensed someone in the castle. I arrived to the presence to see a swamp guy trying to kidnap Weakyhoshi. Like hell I was the first to react and knocked him outside. Weakyhoshi cried and held onto me. Also normally Sanji was the first to react to a lady in danger. And her was not just a lady but the mermaid princess that he's wanted to meet for so long. I figured he would go on fire like at Thriller bark and be the first to react. But it was not him to be the first at her defence, it was me. I wanted to protect her no matter what. Ace always did the same for me when I was a crybaby so I did the same for her.

After getting treasure I got into an argument with Big Mom who wanted to destroy Fishman Island for not giving her candy. Why would you destroy a country over candy. Maybe meat, I could understand but candy. I would let that happen, I have friends her including her. I wouldn't let her do that. So I declared that I would beat her in the New World and make Fishman Island my terroritory. Everyone though I was nuts but Weakyhoshi thought I was brave. Of course I am.

We were leaving and saying goodbye but she still didn't want us to leave. Hell she nearly even accidently sunk the ship. She promised me the next time we met that she wouldn't be a crybaby anymore. Also she made a promise with me where I would take her on another walk to see the surface. Yes I agreed and so did my nakama. We even did a finger promise. If she could keep a promise that she would honor her mother's wish to not hate her murderer, then she would DEFINETLY keep her promise to not be a crybaby. When we meet her again she would be strong and no longer a crybaby. I would definitely like her. I too would keep my promise to take her to the surface world. I would protect her and so would my nakama.

We say our goodbyes and I can't help but think about her and everything we been through. I definitely like her. No I love her. Not because she is a mermaid princess but because she is really nice and sweet. She never called me an idiot and giving me food. She is also very strong for keeping a promise to her mom and even willing to sacrifice herself for her people even when wounded and exhausted. And when we meet up again she would no longer be a crybaby which was why I didn't like her at first. But I like her now. I love her.


End file.
